Keep The Dog On The Leash!
by reauvafs
Summary: Gin sudah biasa dengan kedatangan kakaknya yang penuh luka dan sikap keras kepala itu, hanya saja kali ini yang ditemuinya adalah kakaknya dengan baju compang-camping dan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.


Title: Keep The Dog On The Leash!

Rated: T

Character(s): Dazai O, Akutagawa R

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Harukawan Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Gin sudah biasa dengan kedatangan kakaknya yang penuh luka dan sikap keras kepala itu, hanya saja kali ini yang ditemuinya adalah kakaknya dengan baju compang-camping dan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

 **Warning(s): Dogs, just dogs, probably with some light DaAku, attempt at humor, no angst sadly**

* * *

Apartemen yang sudah resmi menjadi rumah Akutagawa bersaudara itu sekarang hanya berisikan sang adik perempuan saja. Akutagawa Gin sedang mengasah pisau yang baru didapatkannya dengan wajah tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Asahannya hampir menjadi yang paling tajam jika saja pintu apartemen itu tidak terbuka dan membuatnya bersiaga. Ia belum sepenuhnya mahir untuk bertarung, namun ia tidak akan membiarkan tempat ini diserang orang lain. Dazai Osamu sudah memberikan keduanya rumah ini untuk dijaga.

Kewaspadaannya melonggar saat yang muncul dihadapannya itu kakaknya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Gin sudah biasa dengan kedatangan kakaknya yang penuh luka dan sikap keras kepala setiap kali pulang ke sini, hanya saja sekarang yang ditemuinya adalah kakaknya dengan baju compang-camping dan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep The Dog On The Leash!**

Siang itu bukanlah saat yang paling terik. Pekerjaan Dazai selesai dengan cepat karena otak jeniusnya itu dapat segera menyelesaikan pertukaran informasi yang jelas-jelas hanya menguntungkan pihak Port Mafia saja. Ia tidak pergi sendiri, biasanya sekumpulan bawahan yang mengenakan jas hitam serupa berkumpul dan mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi yang dapat ditemukan sedang berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya hanyalah seorang bocah pendatang baru organisasi tersebut.

Jubah hitam kepanjangan yang dikenakan anak itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang digunakan Dazai, bahkan jika dilihat secara awam akan terlihat sama. Umur mereka tidak begitu jauh, tapi dari gesturnya yang memilih untuk berjalan tepat di belakang Dazai sudah jelas memberikan perbedaan status keduanya. Nama anak itu Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Akutagawa selama mengerjakan misi ini. Ia hanya menemani mentornya itu hingga mencapai lokasi yang sudah ditentukan dan dirinya cukup mematung berdiri saat Dazai melakukan transaksi pertukaran informasi. Alih-alih memamerkan kekuatan Rashoumon pada lawan bicara Dazai yang sangat belagu itu, Akutagawa justru berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menunduk hormat pada pria tersebut meskipun sang eksekutif yang memberikan perintah padanya.

"Kenapa misi kali ini dilakukan siang hari?" Akutagawa ingin mempercepat langkahnya karena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam jubahnya itu sangat membuatnya kegerahan, namun langkahya yang tetap mengikuti ritme langkah mentornya seperti menentangnya. "Bukannya Port Mafia hanya muncul di malam hari?"

Dazai juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Pakaian serba hitam yang menyisakan kemeja putih di dalamnya itu tidak memberikannya rasa nyaman sama sekali pada cuaca siang ini. "Misi ini tidak membutuhkan 'pekerjaan' Port Mafia yang sesungguhnya."

"Lalu apa untungnya organisasi kita meminta informasi tentang anggota organisasi lawan mereka?" Akutagawa yang masih baru dalam dunia mafia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya hal-hal yang belum pernah dijelaskan oleh mentornya selama ini. "Sebagai pertukarannya kita justru memberikan mereka markas penyimpanan senjata Port Mafia yang berharga. Benar-benar tidak sepadan. Apalagi jika informasi yang diberi mereka itu palsu."

"Jangan menilai Port Mafia itu lengah, Akutagawa-kun." Dazai sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melihat muridnya yang masih berjalan dengan mata tepat mengarah kepadanya. "Kami sudah memiliki informasi itu sebelumnya dari sumber lain. Yang kita perlukan hanyalah memverifikasinya saja. Saat hasilnya sesuai dengan tiga sumber berbeda, aku bisa yakinkan informasi yang mereka berikan asli."

"Tapi dengan mengorbankan markas penyimpanan senjata?"

"Tentu saja yang akan mereka temukan hanyalah bom waktu." Jawabnya santai sembari menghadap ke depan kembali dan mengecek jam tangan yang bertengger di lengan kanannya. "Aku rasa sekarang sudah waktunya mereka mencapai lokasi itu dan terkena ledakan. Itu kalau mereka bodoh."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tahu itu tipuan?"

"Sebelum memasuki tempat pertemuan, aku sengaja mengajakmu bicara soal lokasi itu, kan? Obrolan kita sudah disadap sebelumnya, jadi aku yakin bawahannya sudah bergerak duluan ke tempat itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa seyakin i—"

"Berhentilah bertanya, Akutagawa-kun. Perjalanan kita masih jauh dan di sini panas sekali." Dazai merogoh kantongnya, mencari hal yang bisa dijadikan pengganti kipas, namun tidak menemukan satupun. Sebuah kerutan di dahi dan mengerucutnya bibir sudah memberikan gambaran betapa menurunnya _mood_ Dazai saat itu. "Dan belajarlah menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan Rashoumon."

Akutagawa tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk diam. Rute yang mereka lewati adalah jalanan yang sepi rumah penduduk. Ini bagian di mana sepanjang jalan hanyalah pertokoan yang sudah lama tidak beroperasi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa toko yang masih bertahan. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya jadi Akutagawa hanya menatap punggung mentornya itu.

"Kau tahu," Dazai menginisiasi pembicaraan kali ini. "Meskipun organisasi kita yang paling teratas di Yokohama, kita tidak bisa langsung menyerang kelompok lain."

Muridnya tidak menanyakan hal tersebut, namun ia cukup tertarik dengan pembahasan yang Dazai bawa. Sesuatu yang baru bukanlah hal yang dibenci olehnya. Akutagawa memikirkan jawabannya sejenak kemudian membalasnya. "—Kenapa?"

"Semua yang ada di sini memiliki relasi tersendiri. Polisi dan kementrian pertahanan sama-sama berusaha melindungi kota dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri, polisi dengan senjata dan yang satunya lagi dengan memanfaatkan pengguna kekuatan seperti kita.

"Kita pun juga sama dengan kelompok lain. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan preman yang memegang senjata tajam—mungkin ada satu atau dua yang diberikan kekuatan—untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Selama mereka tidak berniat mengganggu keteraturan yang sudah dibuat petinggi-petinggi di Yokohama, maka kita sebagai Port Mafia hanya bisa mengawasi saja."

"Kenapa hanya mengawasi?"

Dazai tidak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali, tapi ia dapat membayangkan wajah Akutagawa yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu. Tidak begitu terlihat sebenarnya jika Dazai merasa dirinya bangga dapat memberikan penjelasan yang rumit pada anak yang tidak tahu apapun tentang cara hidup mafia. Ia masih terbayang saat Akutagawa mengikutinya dari belakang pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Bocah itu menanyakan hal-hal umum seperti hidup seperti apa yang akan dirasakannya setelah bergabung dengan Port Mafia, seperti burung yang baru terbebas dari sarangnya dan menuju dunia tak terbatas.

Masih dengan suara datarnya, Dazai kembali menjelaskan. "Kalau diibaratkan, kita berada di sini untuk melindungi kota ini dari serangan luar. Kita tidak menyerang orang yang ada di sini, kita hanya menyerang orang yang berniat mengganggu kota Yohohama. Jadi selama orang-orang baik itu masih ada dan mampu membereskan masalah di permukaan, Port Mafia hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saja."

Akutagawa sempat memghentikan satu langkahnya, kepalanya yang tertegun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jemarinya menarik jubah yang dikenakannya itu dengan perlahan dan kemudian berkata dengan suara kecil. "—Kau benar-benar eksekutif yang hebat."

Batinnya tidak ingin ungkapan itu terdengar oleh objek kekagumannya, hanya saja Dazai tidak pernah melewatkan satupun hal. Apapun itu. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan keheningan yang nyaman dalam beberapa saat sampai Akutagawa teringat akan sesuatu yang ingin ditanyanya daritadi. "Ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa kita melewati jalan ini?"

"Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Dazai meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Pepohonannya rindang."

"Meskipun sekarang tepat siang hari?"

"Kau sudah kelelahan, ya?" Dengan diberikannya pertanyaan seperti itu, Dazai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Ini bisa jadi bahan latihan ketahanan tubuhmu. Bisa saja suatu saat kau akan dihadapkan pada tempat yang panas dan satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari sana adalah dengan berlari."

"Uh, aku mengerti." Ia tidak kelelahan, tapi Akutagawa memilih untuk menurut dan melanjutkan langkahnya saat Dazai kembali berjalan.

Sebenarnya Dazai-lah yang kelelahan. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir dirinya beristirahat, mungkin sekitar tiga hari lalu saat misi pengawasan daerah barat sudah berakhir dan Mori memberinya istirahat beberapa jam lalu ia ditugaskan untuk menyiapkan berbagai dokumen untuk pertemuan penting yang berakhir dengan misi tambahan yang sekarang dikerjakannya ini. Panas matahari menjadi bonus yang sangat disesalinya.

Alasan klasiknya seperti ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini pun juga omong kosong. Bawahannya sudah menawarkan mobil yang siap mengantar jemput keduanya. Dazai menolak tawarannya karena bisa jadi musuh akan menyerang mereka saat sedang mengendarai mobil. Ia sangat menyesalinya karena ternyata organisasi itu begitu bodoh untuk dikelabui.

Dazai mempertajam pendengarannya untuk sekedar mencari tahu apakah Akutagawa sudah kelelahan atau tidak. Napas bocah tersebut sama sekali tidak tersenggal, bahkan langkahnya masih terasa ringan seperti saat mereka memulai perjalanan pulang.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah," Akutagawa mengatakannya dengan tanpa maksud apa-apa, hanya saja Dazai sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku tidak lelah, aku justru memperlambat langkahku karena kau terlalu lamban."

"Oh, begitu."

Merasa ucapan Akutagawa tidak begitu meyakinkan, Dazai mempercepat langkahnya dengan langkah kaki yang dilebarkan dan membuat jarak antara keduanya cukup jauh untuk saling berbicara. Mungkin jika ia tidak terlalu kekanakan seperti itu dengan pendapat bawahan barunya itu, ia akan terbebas dari ancaman yang didapatnya setelah ini.

Kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Dari ketipisannya Dazai pikir yang diinjaknya adalah bulu. Matanya langsung mengarah pada objek yang begitu malang dan berada tepat di bawah sepatunya.

Tebakannya tentang bulu memang benar, tapi yang diinjaknya barusan adalah buntut hewan. Buntut itu berwarna hitam, dan setelah Dazai melihat benar-benar pemilik buntut tersebut, yang ia temukan adalah sebuah anjing hitam berukuran sedang dan matanya mendelik tajam pada manusia yang saat ini tidak juga melepaskan buntut panjangnya itu. Banyak luka terbuka yang mewarnai badannya seolah memberi tahu Dazai betapa mengerikannya hewan ini.

Dazai nyaris berteriak jika tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Akutagawa memang masih beberapa langkah jauh dirinya sehingga tidak mengetahui keadaan yang dialami atasannya, tapi Dazai tetap memasang wajah tenang sembari berusaha mengangkat sepatunya.

Baru saja kakinya mengangkat ke atas, sang anjing langsung mengincar betisnya dan menggigitnya. Kali ini Dazai sedikit menjerit kecil, dirinya melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari gigitan berbahaya tersebut. Untunglah yang berhasil digigit anjing tersebut hanyalah celananya saja.

"Ada apa, Dazai-san?" Akutagawa sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia belum mengetahui sumber keterkejutan Dazai.

Anjing hitam itu masih berada di posisi setelah menggigit Dazai, tapi posturnya menandakan siaga yang terasa sangat agresif bagi Dazai. Sang eksekutif muda itu mengambil langkah mundur dan tubuhnya menubruk Akutagawa yang berada di belakangnya. "Akutagawa-kun, aku pikir sekarang waktunya kau mengasah kemampuanmu."

"Kemampuanku?"

"Usir anjing itu." Dazai menggeser badannya agar Akutagawa dapat melihat jelas hewan ganas di depan mentornya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan cara apa, yang penting usir dia."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menahan diri dalam menggunakan Rashoumon?"

"Ini dan itu berbeda." Dazai jengkel, ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk obrolan panjang ini jika anjing itu masih bersiaga dihadapan mereka. "Sudahlah, lakukan saja!"

Akutagawa memasang tampang berani dan sekarang dirinya berada di depan Dazai. Rashoumon sedikit demi sedikit muncul dari matel hitam kelam miliknya, berniat untuk mengincar musuh yang sekarang harus dihadapi tuannya. Dazai sedikit kasihan pada nasib anjing tersebut, tapi kebenciannya atas hewan itu mengalahkan semuanya saat Rashoumon sudah benar-benar keluar dan menerjang sang anjing.

Dazai melupakan hal penting dalam kondisi saat ini. Akutagawa belum benar-benar mahir menggunakan Rashoumon, jadi serangan monster hitam itu meleset dan si anjing justru melompat ke arah Akutagawa yang mematung di sana.

Melihatnya yang tidak bergeming saat anjing hitam dengan cakarnya yang kotor itu, Dazai menarik Akutagawa ke sebelahnya dan berteriak. "Kenapa diam saja?! Anjing itu pasti akan menyerangmu!"

"—aku…"

"Simpan alasanmu, anjing ini pasti gila! Ayo kabur!" Dazai menarik tangannya, rasa lelah yang barusan menderanya ia lupakan dan dirinya terus berlari ke arah mereka berjalan semula. Akutagawa berada di belakangnya dengan kecepatan yang seimbang dengannya.

Dari belakang terdengar suara anjing tersebut menggongong kemudian mengejar keduanya. Dazai sudah merasa tenang duluan karena jarak yang mereka buat dengan berlari sudah cukup jauh dengan anjing hitam itu, namun saat dirinya menengok ke belakang untuk sekedar mengecek, ternyata anjing tersebut tidak lagi sendiri.

Ada tiga anjing lain di belakangnya yang berlari mengejar mangsa bersama dengan anjing hitam itu. Meski jaraknya masih cukup jauh, Akutagawa ingin memberi mereka jarak lebih jauh lagi dengan Rashoumon yang menyerang dengan asal ke arah para anjing.

"Bodoh! Jangan!" Dazai berteriak di sela-sela larinya. "Anjing akan semakin terprovokasi jika diserang begitu! Berhenti keluarkan Rashoumon!"

"Maaf." Akutagawa menarik kembali monster miliknya dan terus berlari. Anjing-anjing itu mempercepat larinya dan kini mereka sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Akutagawa.

Mereka berlari, berlari, dan berlari hingga Dazai memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan pertigaan di depan. Keduanya berbelok dengan gesit sedangkan para anjing terus berlari lurus ke depan. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin samar, akhirnya Dazai dapat menghela napasnya dengan tenang.

"Aku pikir kita akan mati." Dazai menduduki rerumputan di bawahnya. Rupanya jalan yang mereka ambil adalah jalan buntu. Beruntunglah para anjing itu tidak mengikuti mereka hingga ke sini. Dazai melihat adanya sungai tepat di bawah jalanan ini yang dibatasi dengan pagar kayu. Ia yang baru saja duduk pun memutuskan berdiri dan melompati pagar kayu itu kemudian wajahnya menengok untuk menemui mata Akutagawa. "Ayo ke sana saja. Bahaya berlama-lama di sini."

Akutagawa mengikutinya dengan tanpa bicara. Kini keduanya berada di depan sungai kecil dengan lagi-lagi rerumputan yang menjadi alas mereka berdiri. Dazai langsung menjatuhkan diri di bawahnya, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya berbaring di atas rerumputan yang entah bersih atau tidak. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai alas untuk kepalanya. Akutagawa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jadi ia hanya memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Dazai.

Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti dalam beberapa saat. Dazai sibuk menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa lelahnya barusan dan Akutagawa sedang mengatur napasnya yang belum juga tenang setelah dikejar segerombolan anjing liar.

Tapi tentu saja Dazai bukanlah orang yang senang dengan hanya berdiam-diam saja. "Anjing itu tadi menggigitku. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak buntutnya."

"Aku pernah dengar buntut adalah bagian yang harus dihindari dari anjing," Akutagawa menimpali, kedua mata abu-abunya mencari-cari objek yang menjadi gigitan hewan itu. "Untunglah kakimu tidak digigitnya, Dazai-san."

"Kau benar." Meski memang hal itu adalah hal yang patut disyukuri, Dazai tetap merasa kesal dengan celananya yang terpaksa robek karena gigitan anjing bodoh itu.

Mereka bilang ini adalah rasa takut. Dazai tidak percaya dirinya bisa takut oleh sesuatu, bahkan ia sangat mencintai kematian yang banyak orang takutkan. Tidak, ia tidak takut, ia hanya tidak ingin merasa sakit. Ia memang tidak punya memori tentang keganasan anjing yang menyerang dirinya sendiri, hanya saja Dazai dapat menyadari dari kedua mata hewan itu terdapat rasa ingin menyerang, ingin mengejar, ingin menyakiti. Dazai mungkin terkenal akan kejeniusan dan kekejamannya, tapi ia sendiri benci rasa sakit. Dan bagi dirinya, anjing hanya akan memberikan rasa sakit yang dibencinya.

Jadi Dazai yakin ia hanya membenci anjing. Itu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Dazai memberikan jeda. "Kenapa tadi kau diam saja saat anjing itu berusaha menyerangmu?"

Akutagawa sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pikir topik tentang anjing sudah lenyap seiring dengan ketenangan yang mereka raih sekarang, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Akutagawa menarik mantel hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan tenaga berlebih. "Aku… Takut anjing."

"Banyak orang begitu." Dazai menanggapi dengan santai. Nyaris tidak merasa ia mungkin juga bagian dari yang barusan diucapkannya. Ia tidak menambahkan apa-apa lagi, memberikan izin bagi Akutagawa untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

"Saat aku masih hidup di Nadir, anjing adalah hewan yang selalu datang untuk mengincar kami bocah-bocah yang tidak punya tempat berlindung yang kuat. Setiap kami membawa makanan, mereka pasti akan menciumnya dan menyerang kami.

"Bukan sekali dua kali mereka menggigit dan mengambil makanan yang kubawa," Tangan Akutagawa menggulung salah satu kakinya dan Dazai dapat melihat adanya luka lama yang begitu dalam. Warnanya yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pucat Akutagawa membuat luka tersebut terlihat _jelek_ dan _busuk_. "Ini luka terakhir yang diberikan mereka sebelum aku pergi dari sana."

Ceritanya berakhir di situ. Dazai tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun kecuali terus menatap luka tersebut. Akutagawa memang tidak menceritakan dengan jelas bagaimana anjing-anjing itu menyerangnya, tapi Dazai dapat membayangkannya yang berlari dari kejaran anjing—dan mungkin orang-orang yang menganggap keberadaan bocah-bocah itu tidak berguna—dengan langkah kaki yang tidak menentu. Bajunya yang digigit hingga mengalami bolong sana sini serta taring-taring kotor itu menggigit kulitnya tanpa ampun. Mungkin tidak ada jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi pada akhirnya itu tidak ada artinya jika luka akan tetap berbekas meskipun menahannya.

Dazai masih mengingat raut wajah Akutagawa saat anjing itu menerjangnya. Wajah yang berusaha tetap tenang itu menyimpan begitu banyak teror dan ketakutan tersendiri sehingga dirinya tanpa sadar berdiam diri dan dengan bodohnya menerima nasibnya begitu saja.

Tapi meski ia dapat membayangkan hal seperti itu, Dazai tidak menampakkan rasa simpatinya pada bocah di sebelahnya. Ia yakin Akutagawa juga tidak menginginkan hal tersebut jadi ia hanya bisa berkata demikian. "Aku memang belum mengenalmu, tapi kurasa mengetahui ada hal yang kau takutkan bukan hal buruk."

Akutagawa terdiam sementara, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Wajahnya memanas seketika saat Dazai berkata begitu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan adanya orang yang peduli padanya pada hal kecil seperti itu. Akutagawa sendiri merasa payah dan malu pada dirinya sendiri yang akhirnya membeberkan kelemahannya pada orang di sebelahnya ini. Tapi kebetulan orang di sebelahnya ini adalah Dazai Osamu, orang yang memungutnya, orang yang menyadarkan adanya perasaan lain selain benci di dalam diri Akutagawa, orang yang…

Dirasa Akutagawa tidak buruk untuk membicarakan hal-hal tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf aku masih lemah." Akutagawa menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku pasti akan menjadi lebih ku—"

"Yah, yah, tentu saja." Dazai memotongnya sembari berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring. "Aku mengajakmu menjadi bawahanku adalah untuk membuatmu jadi kuat. Dan dapat menghadapi rasa takutmu terhadap anjing merupakan salah satu bonusnya."

"Baik!" Dengan tanpa tergesa, Akutagawa menjawab ucapannya. Dazai memberikannya senyuman lembut setelahnya namun sayang hembusan angin pada rambutnya membuat hal tersebut tak kasat di mata Akutagawa.

Hubungan mereka berdua memang baru saja dimulai, tapi dengan mengetahui sedikit hal yang ada pada diri masing-masing mungkin dapat membuat keduanya dapat memahami apa arti hidup yang ada sekarang ini.

* * *

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Akutagawa membiarkan jawabannya terdengar goyah. "Aku hanya baru saja menyelesaikan misi dengan Dazai-san."

Gin tidak berniat menekannya lebih jauh lagi, hanya saja seulas senyuman penuh kode yang diberikannya pada kakaknya seperti mengingkari hal itu. Gin memang tidak pernah membahasnya dengan Akutagawa, tapi ia sadar sejak mereka diselamatkan Dazai, Akutagawa sudah lebih manusia dari dirinya yang dulu dan ia sangat bersyukur karenanya.

* * *

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa pakaianmu sangat kotor dan ada robekan di bagian celanamu?" Mori tidak meliriknya, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Elise yang sedang ia ikatkan pita merah besar di bajunya.

Dazai menduduki sofa yang berhadapan dengan bosnya itu. "Ada gangguan yang membuatku harus bertarung."

"Musuh?"

"Ya."

"Meskipun ada bulu yang menempel di celanamu?" Mori sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Elise pun sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengerjakan permainan-apapun-yang-sedang-dimainkannya dan kini dirinya memandang Dazai, meminta kejujuran keluar dari mulut bawahan terpercayanya.

"Oke. Ada anjing yang menyerangku." Dazai mengaku dengan terpaksa.

Seketika Mori mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Ah- Aku jadi rindu masa kecilku yang bermain-main dengan anjing. Benar-benar kenangan yang menyenangkan."

Dazai menoleh ke arah jendela yang menampilkan banyak gedung pencakar langit di luar. Matanya memang berfokus ke sana, tapi pikirannya seperti pergi ke mana-mana. "Cukup menyenangkan memang. Kurasa menarik juga."

Merasa adanya makna tersirat di dalam kata-kata Dazai, Mori mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan bawahan barumu, Akutagawa-kun, itu?"

"Ia masih tidak dapat mengendalikan Rashoumonnya." Dazai mengembalikan fokus mata dan pikirannya pada pria di depannya. "Aku akan memberinya banyak latihan."

"Aku tertarik pada kemampuan anehnya itu." Mori memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat rupa anak yang baru-baru ini dibawa Dazai kepadanya. "Rashoumon. Kekuatan yang memungkinkan pemiliknya dapat mengeluarkan monster dari dalam bajunya. Aku jadi _tertarik_ untuk memberinya bekal pengetahuan yang penting baginya."

Sekilas ucapan itu tidak memiliki hal berbahaya di dalamnya, tapi Dazai tahu jelas niat dari Mori. Ia tidak akan membiarkan keinginannya terkabulkan. "Akutagawa-kun itu bawahan yang kupilih sendiri. Bukankah kau sendiri yang meyakinkan hal itu padaku saat aku jadi eksekutif?"

"Ah, jangan terlalu serius begitu, Dazai-kun." Ia tertawa kecil lagi. "Tentu saja kau lah yang akan mengurusi bawahanmu sendiri. Aku hanya bercanda."

Dazai menganggap pembicaraan mereka sudah berakhir jadi dirinya segera pamit dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Mori tidak bohong soal dirinya yang bercanda dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bercanda soal keinginannya untuk mengajari Akutagawa. Ia tahu adalah hal yang sulit untuk menerobos masuk pertahanan yang dibuat Dazai, tapi itu bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah mengamati dan menunggu akan munculnya solusi optimal atas keinginannya ini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Dazai-kun menjaga anjingnya agar tetap terus berada di sisinya." Ia tersenyum, menikmati ketenangan hari di Port Mafia yang baru akan dimulai jika malam sudah datang.

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Jadi sebenernya lagi gak ada ide buat lanjut fic sebelah, terus kepikiran ada satu HC yang berhubungan sama anjing yang dari dulu ga sempet dibuat. Tapi sedikit banyak HC ini dapet ide dari Anthology Official BSD yang bagian 'The Cake and I and Sometimes a Pug' (jeritan Aku ampun imut nian di sana). Niatnya mau bikin yang humor macam anthology itu, tapi mungkin memang sudah bukan jamannya lagi bagi saya buat humor orz jadi mari kita anggap fic ini prequel sebelum anthology itu aja~

Saya pengen (kangen) banget buat bikin cerita humor (dulu di forum dan fandom lain, saya bisa buat humor, tapi mungkin itu berlaku pas saya masih SMP dan fresh dari masalah idup orz), tapi entah knp ujung-ujungnya tegang, ada hurt out of nowhere, atau yha studi karakter. Semoga ada masa saya buat fic humor, ya. Capek serius mulu..

Makasih udah nyempetin baca!


End file.
